Revelations
by argetangel
Summary: At Seung Jo's bachelor party, the guys find out the reason behind Ha Ni's supposed kissing expertise. Oneshot (possibly a series of oneshots, depending).


**Revelations: Kissing Lessons**

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked together, and each man took a long draught of red wine.

"Ahh, as expected of a rich kid! Only the best wine, even if it's just for a bachelor party, eh?" Kyung Soo grinned as he set his empty glass on the table. "How very like Baek Seung Jo."

"Wait a minute...this is a bachelor party?" Gi Tae interrupted, already pouring himself a second glass of wine. "I thought this was supposed to be some sort of gloating fest for Seung Jo, since he finally got the girl... Besides, shouldn't bachelor parties have more girls and cheap booze?"

Seung Jo rolled his eyes, "Please, I would rather have good wine any day than -"

"Than having sexy strippers give you a lap dance?" Kyung Soo chuckled, "Man, you are so whipped."

Seung Jo gave him a deadpan stare. "I dare you to say that in front of Hae Ra, then. Besides..." a smirk lifted the corner of his full lips, "I'll be going home to my fiancee tonight."

Loud cheers and catcalls greeted his declaration, and another round of drinks was had by all except a red-faced Kyung Soo, who had one more comeback: "Yeah, and Oh Ha Ni would flip her lid if you came back smelling of perfume and stained with lipstick!"

Seung Jo scowled momentarily at that jab - and the truth of it - while the room howled with laughter, everyone knowing very well how Oh Ha Ni was like.

When the laughter, ribald jokes and good-natured ribbing had died down, Kyung Soo added, "I will say one thing, though. Oh Ha Ni is definitely woman enough to know what she wants and go for it a hundred and ten percent. Women like her are rare." he raised his glass in a toast, "To Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo!"

Seung Jo felt a satisfied grin take possession of his face; it was an expression he wore far too often for his liking these days.

"Look at him! In a daze again! Oh Ha Ni is really something!"

"Truth be told, Ha Ni does really know a thing or two about kissing, at least - don't look at me like that! It's not how it sounds!" Kyung Soo hastily backtracked when faced with Seung Jo's death glare and the interested stares of everyone present.

"You mean that kissing lesson, don't you?" Tae Yong, the captain of the tennis team, intervened, dialing the possessive look in Seung Jo's eyes down a notch.

"Yeah, I haven't tried it on Hae Ra just yet, but it seems like a pretty solid move that would appeal to a girl's romantic and bad boy-loving side."

"And Oh Ha Ni taught you this move? The girl who would make a production of kicking the vending machines in high school? Are you sure she's reliable?"

"Dude, don't hold out on us! Teach us this killer move as well!"

Kyung Soo smirked, feeling superior as he caught sight of Seung Jo's now-curious look. "I'll need a volunteer - no, not you Tae Yong." Under his breath, he muttered, "Been there, done that, no thanks."

Loosened up by the alcohol as they all now were, Kyung Soo had no shortage of volunteers for his impromptu lesson.

As Yong Jin, an ex-classmate of Seung Jo's, was positioned against the wall by Kyung Soo, Seung Jo stifled a laugh as he recognized the setup. Trust Oh Ha Ni to teach Kyung Soo about kissing when she had only been a novice. He was even willing to bet that that had been her first kiss. Expert, indeed!

"See, as her hands are up against the wall and her head is tilted upwards to face you, you box her in with your arms on each side and swoop down to claim her lips. Timing is very important!" As Kyung Soo ended his demonstration (without the actual kiss), he looked around with a triumphant smile, "Is this move awesome or what!"

"For an Oh Ha Ni idea, it's actually not bad. Very manhwa-esque, though."

"Question: Isn't angle supposed to be important as well? I would think it would be even more important that timing, actually."

"Nope," Kyung Soo shook his head with all the confidence of a seasoned veteran. "It's all about timing! Ya, Baek Seung Jo, why are you laughing behind your hand like that! You just learned a valuable move from me today!"

Seung Jo stopped snickering, though mirth remained apparent in his eyes. The alcohol had loosened his tongue some, although he was still far from drunk.

"Actually, Sunbae, that move is mine." He stood up, making a show of draining his glass of its remaining wine while pretending to be oblivious to the surprised silence that was the response to his revelation. He set the empty glass on the tabletop, rising from his seat.

"Thanks for coming tonight, all of you. Feel free to stay; all drinks tonight are on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fiancee at home who's waiting for me to reenact our first kiss up against the wall."

As Seung Jo opened the door to the pub, he stopped and turned towards his still-silent group of friends. "And Sunbae? Remember, both angle and timing are important."

* * *

**AN: **Lol, okay, this just came to me on a whim - I realize that I have a predilection for writing spur-of-the-moment fic when I have exams breathing down my neck. I can't decide if it's a defense mechanism or some sort of masochistic tendency. Anyway, as you can tell, this is completely based on the Kdrama (confession: I have not read the manga/watched the Jdrama. Sacrilege, I know). My first Itazura na Kiss/Playful Kiss fic. Let me know if you loved it, liked it, hated it or want a continuation (no promises on that front, though). Thanks for reading!


End file.
